Bleak Future
by Elektra Becca and Claire
Summary: The offspring of the Charmed ones face a bleak future. Mariah is not in this one-you will find out later why.
1. Bleak Future

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that I didn't create. I own only the peoples I created.  
  
Chapter one: Bleak Future  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!!" screamed a young brown haired girl tied to a stake in a courthouse. The flames whipped around her with frightening hotness. "Please! I didn't mean to! Have mercy!"  
  
"You've gotten what you deserve, Halliwell!" yelled a man in the courthouse. He smirked menacingly. "All witches shall die in the flames, as they are evil and should be turned into ashes as they leave this world!" "But this is inhuman!" a woman yelled. "Give her a proper trial!" "Shut your mouth, Piper Halliwell, or else be burned in the flames too!"  
With her last dying words, Phoebe Halliwell faced her two sisters, two nieces, and one nephew. "Goodbye." She said, her hair beginning to catch fire. "I love you all. Don't forget about me." And then, she screamed her last scream as she burned to death.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe," the youngest sister, Paige Halliwell, said, beginning to cry. "We won't." The three siblings, all children of Piper, reacted in different ways. The eldest, Wyatt, and the slightly younger child, Melinda, stood there, in shock, and the youngest child, Jessica, didn't even know what was going on. She just sat there in her mother's arms, surveying the situation, with very wide eyes, obviously wondering what was going on but didn't understand it well. "All is done now," said the man. " Let this be a lesson to those who think witchcraft is nothing but a game. Change your ways now, or be burned in the flames later!"  
"This is just horrible, isn't it Auntie Paige?" asked Melinda, with fear in her eyes.  
"Yes sweetie, but keep your voice down. If they think that you are sympathizing with the people burned, then you will be too." Paige responded to Wyatt's expression of horror with "Wyatt, I know it's awful, and I know we are witches but we have to be careful. Don't talk about anything suspicious outside the manor." She silenced them all as the man approached them, grinning ear to ear. " I do believe that you won't want to be witches now, little Halliwells!" he said, waiting for a reply. Melinda and Wyatt nodded, almost mechanically. He turned to scowl at Piper and Paige. "Better watch out," he said. "One mess-up and there you are, burning and going to hell!" he pointed to the stake, where Phoebe had been. "Well, best be off!" he said cheerfully. "More witches to burn!"  
  
"Sick. That man is sick." Piper growled as he was out of earshot.  
  
The next day began almost as bad as the first. Two more Witches, Allista and Kara Li, two sisters, aged 16 and 17,were burned. Each cursed the man, whose name was Nathaniel, to an early grave and to as much pain and suffering as he had caused others. He laughed as they burned and yelled insults at him. A news report said, "The war against witchcraft is going extremely well. Witches are being rooted out and killed." "But," little Melinda said, the newscast going on about how to find witches and report them, "What ever happened to 'Treat others with and they will respect you'?" she asked, with sadness. " I thought that was true!"  
  
"Not for witches, honey. Not for witches." Piper said, looking out to the street, where another girl was being dragged away. " It's going to be awhile before people learn to live with us and respect us, sweetie." She went to go feed baby Jessica, who was crying. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a real "Drama" story so KIND advice is appreciated! 


	2. Foreseen and Unforeseen

A/N: REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (I suggest highly that you sign up and get an FF.net account. You'll be able to check when it was updated since your review.) SPOILER! Prepare for somebody new coming verrry soon, in about a couple chapters. This chapter is the set up. (But it has a suspenseful ending!) getting you ready for the "Arrival." (*Haha*)  
  
Chapter Two: Foreseen and Unforeseen  
  
The Next Day  
  
Of course, the next day began out as promising. It was Saturday, probably the best day in the week. Melinda spent this day playing with her dollies, Wyatt often came into Melinda's room to hassle her and "Kill" her dolls; but other wise, it was fairly peaceful.  
"I cannot believe that Paige has not called or came home yet!" Piper yelled angrily to herself. Leo was out somewhere. (A/N: Leo isn't in this story much.) Then, the door creaked open. "Paige?" Piper asked. "Yeah?" came a voice out in the landing. "Okay, Paige Halliwell Matthews, WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT!" Piper yelled at her, coming screeching out of the kitchen. "I was worried sick!" "Piper, get Melinda and the others. I have something to tell you."  
Piper did so and a few minutes later, Melinda, Wyatt and Jessica were in the living room with Piper and Paige.  
Piper began the conversation. "Okay, tell me where you were."  
"I was out."  
"Out where?"  
" At the hospital."  
"Why were you at the hospital?"  
"Okay, full story. I was at a club, and I had a little too much to drink."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
" I blacked out and woke up about 4 hours later. I didn't know what had happened so I headed up to the pregnancy clinic up at the hospital and got tested for pregnancy."  
"And?"  
"Piper, it tested positive. I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT??" "I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do and I'm not getting an abortion!"  
Just then, Leo appeared. "They said I was needed down here more. what's going on?" he said, looking from Piper to Paige.  
"Paige is pregnant." Piper said; her arms crossed in what seemed to be in anger. "What?" Leo said confused. "Paige.you're not really pregnant are you?" "Yes," Paige said in tears. "I don't know what to do!"  
Finally, one of the younger Halliwells spoke up. Melinda and Wyatt said in unison, "What's going on, Mommy??"  
Piper smiled, in a small way, but nevertheless, it was a happy smile.  
"Aunt Paige is going to have a baby, guys!"  
Both the younger Halliwells cheered happily. Jessica however decided to make her voice heard. "Mama! Monster!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I'd like for all of you to say hello to Elektra, my muse. Elektra: Hi!  
Well, I think that was the longest chapter I have written, and it feels so good to get reviews. CATCH YA LATER! 


End file.
